I'm Cold!
by ile-o
Summary: Is was late at night and for somre reason Vincent let the window open... [WARNING: YAOI]


_I do not own any FFVII characters_

* * *

Vincent Valentine laid there on the bed while I pulled off my t-shirt. I was getting ready to go to sleep when I saw him staring at me. . .

He looked somewhere else when he noticed I was paying close attention to his movements. The night was kind of cold, I don't know why he likes to keep the window open, _shit I'm cold!_ the darkness surrounded us, the only light was the TV that was turned on but no program was on at this late hour.

Then he let out what I thought it was a short laugh.

"What?"

"Looks like you're freezing . . ."

"Well I think I might know why that is, why don't you close the window?"

"Why?"

"Cuz I'm cold. . ."

"Mmm. . ."

He let out a laugh again and then started to take off his armor.

"Shit . . ."

I pulled the blankets, but he didn't let me.

"Wha? . . . You want me to freeze?"

He didn't say anything but kept on taking off his cape, then his gloves. He looked back at me, then so softly he placed his lips on mine, in an almost a non touching kiss.

"Oh! No . . . Not now. . . It's making so much cold!. . . I'll freeze my butt!"

He let out a laugh again, but louder, _shit, He wasn't thinking in doing . . . you-know-what . . ._

When he turned off the TV the suddenly darkness blinded me, and I felt him drag me to the bed so suddenly I felt dizzy _because of the sudden movement of course!_

The kissing was inevitable, deeper, then gentle, and so on with no pattern for it, _but, shit I'm freezing!_ I tried so hard to reach the window with my leg to close it, but he knew what I was trying to do and EVERY time I got closer he pulled me far from the window, never stopping the kissing.

"Vincent . . . hmmm . . . let me close the fucking window"

He kept on kissing my lips, then my neck, and then he went lower and lower. _shit, I can't think now!_

"Vincent. . . I'm cold . . . Uhnn"

"I'll warm you"

"Don't be idiot! AHH! . . . Damn you. . . I'll get a cold at this rate"

"Who knows . . . we'll see. . ."

_Damn him, what the hell is he . . ._ He started take off my pants, so slowly, it feel like heaven, but then so suddenly. . .

"Vincent! NO! It's freezing!"

"But you seem to enjoy this a lot. . ."

"That! . . . well I do . . . But stop it!"

Then he stated to lick my stomach, _Goddamhim, it feels so good . . ._ the wind came in and then with all the licking I felt even colder.

"VINCENT! I'm not playing!"

"Me neither. . ."

"You. . ."

"Me what?"

I took from the floor his cape and covered myself and part of him; I tried so hard not to let the cape go.

I started to really hate Hojo, when he ripped off the cape with his claw. The cold wind was still touching my skin . . . _damn you Vincent, you should suffer with me!_

Slowly, really slowly not letting him know I drove him close to craziness with kisses, here and there, everywhere where I know he has that sort of jumping reaction, and when I knew he wasn't aware of himself I unbuttoned his shirt and pants, _never stop licking and kissing Cloud, you're almost there. . ._

It took me a hell of minutes cuz my butt felt so cold now, and that claw of his, _DAMN YOU HOJO!_ So fucking cold, placed on my butt. . . _hope you're freezing in hell Hojo!_.

When he was completely undress, like me, I felt him shiver from cold.

He moved aside to close the window, but I didn't let him, it was now revenge. . .

"Aww . . . you're cold?"

"What? So are you. . ."

"You play unfair"

"I know"

_Damn him! And his sexiness!_ I pulled myself to a sitting position and then, so suddenly I was all on top of him. _I am so close to the window now . . ._

I kept on moving as much as I could; making him unconscious of pure pleasure was my goal for the moment, which I achieved. _I'm good at this . . . hehehe_

The materia was so close, Vincent let it on one side of the bed, I called fire long enough to melt a part of the window so he could not close it again . . . he didn't notice _gods I'm really good at this_

I threw the materia aside W_ho needs it now? . . . Now to make my next move_ I decided this would be even more cruel, _It's not my fault! Now thanks to him I'll have a cold_ I started to lick him, then taking him entirely with my mouth. He was stroking back which was good for my plan, the more he moves the better . . . _that way I can pull the blankets away_

"Cloud"

"Uh?"

"Close the window . . . Ahh... Uhh... ple-ease"

I sucked now, making him moan in pleasure. _fine, don't talk that'll make it easy_.

"Cloud, let me, now it's my turn. . ."

"Sure. . ."

I let out an evil grin

"What?" he asked.

He looked back at me with a startled look.

"No. . . Even if you leave with all of that I still can. . ."

He tried to close the window, but he couldn't.

_Aww poor Vinnie, too late, I already left_ I moved as fast as I could dragging the blankets and everything that could possibly cover him, _why did you though I wanted him to move so much? Eh?_

I slammed the door behind me not letting open it again.

"I bet you're freezing!"

"You monster!"

I was so proud of what I have done that I didn't hear the giggling and laughing behind me. I looked back. _HOLY SHIT!_ Barret, Tifa, Cid, Red XVII, Caith Sith, even Yuffie were there staring at me, naked with a pile of blankets and clothes at my feet and pulling the door towards me.

I heard everybody laugh even harder when everybody saw I noticed. I pulled a blanket to cover me as soon as I could . . . but the moment I let the door go, Vincent was sent flying and landed on top of me!

_DAMN YOU GAIA! WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME?_

Everybody's laugh disappeared and instead I heard screams and some "giuck! from Cid. But Tifa. . . She was the most affected by it. . .

The moment I felt a hand on my shoulder I knew it was my doom . . . the strength she possesses scares me to no end.

Vincent and me, we were both sent back in the room leaving all the covers behind, the door shut behind us and I heard something like burning metal. . .

"Shit! SHIT! Let us out! It's freezing here!"

. . . No answer. . .

"Vincent. . ." He sat on a corner of the room where the air didn't hit him directly.

"What?" I followed and sat next to him, pulling him closer.

"I hate you. . ."

"I hate you too. . ."

And we did the only thing that could make us warm enough to survive the night.

Owari

* * *

Really crazy stuff here lol

hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
